Vael
General Vael appears seemingly out of nowhere in Grothmar Wardowns. He appears to know a bit about the character, but reveals very little about himself, other than that his favorite color is Sage Green. Appearance Vael appears to be wearing the armor of a warrior, but he is an assassin. Location *The first encounter with Vael will take place in Grothmar Wardowns. Shortly after entering from Longeye's Ledge you may hear a "whisper in the wind" saying "Hero... I know you...". If you turn right after leaving Longeye's Ledge you will see a few rabbits on a ledge near collector Cain Sentor. As soon as you go near the rabbits, Vael will reveal and introduce himself. *Grothmar Wardowns (random location around the Charr-prison, the forest or near Longeye's Ledge) :Note: At this first encounter he does not give any quests and he won't spawn again upon entering Grothmar Wardowns the next time. In order to make his quests available, you have to complete The Missing Vanguard first. Then you'll have to find Vael for Be Very, Very Quiet.... After this Captain Langmar will give you further quests involving Vael. *In Grothmar Wardowns, Vael is a collector that offers you Mask of the Mo Zing for 250 Superb Charr Carvings (after completing Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon) *He will also randomly spawn with you as an ally upon entering Grothmar Wardowns, Dalada Uplands or Sacnoth Valley. Quests Given * Be Very, Very Quiet... * Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon Quests Involved In * Plan A * Forbidden Fruit Skills used * (elite) * * * * Category:Quest NPCs (Eye of the North) Quotes *''"I'm a gentleman spy. I have no time for lady love... Or her husband. Ouch."'' *''"On one assignment I pretended to be an alcove statue in an all-female temple of Melandru. That was an interesting month."'' *''"In Vabbi, I was ambushed by six of them! They wielded blunt wooden sticks and were hissing at me about overdue fines. Bandits? Oh, no. These were library envoys."'' *''"It's all fun and games until a pack of corsairs decide you've cheated them out of their shipment."'' *''"I was one of the soldiers with Rurik when he was slain by the Stone Summit. In fact, I was the one to break the sad news to the king."'' *''"Would you mind helping me reapply my disguise makeup?"'' *''"...and as I rounded the corner, she hit me with the frying pan. It took three weeks for the bump to go down, but it was worth it"'' *''"I think I will dress as a peasant today. Or a peasant's daughter."'' *''"I spent a month of my youth living with the Tengu. It was during the Tengu Wars...when they weren't particularly keen on humans. My stay ended prematurely when my false beak fell off during a rigorous training session with one of the Tengu masters. It was like throwing a rock at a hornet nest. I would not recommend the experience."'' *''"I spied some Charr a few days ago dragging a sack into their cooking tent. A wiggling, talking sack. What do you make of that?"'' *''"Perhaps I shall pass the time with a story or two."'' *''"This one time, in Cantha, I ate a live beetle. It was at a wedding. I was drunk."'' *''"Have you ever been double-crossed and shot full of Iboga venom? It's rather pleasant once you get past the nausea."'' *''"...so then the Crimson Skull pirate says, 'That's no plague creature, that's my wife'."'' *''"I am undercover. Keep your cool."'' Battle Quotes: *''"Ouch! You actually hit me."'' *''"Don't mind if I do!"'' *''"You remind me of a pet rabbit I once had. He was soft and fluffy too."'' *''"Your technique stinks worse than the Kodash Bazaar at high noon."'' *''"Fists...er, blades...er, weapons of fury!"'' *''"See what I did there?"'' *''"This isn't really a fair fight...for you."'' *''"Take that! And a little of this, while you're at it."'' Spawning Quotes: *A whisper on the wind: "Hero...I know you..." *A rustle in the bushes: "Your deeds are known to me..." *''"Hello! Hah, did I startle you? It's the false eyebrows, I'm told they make me look angry. I'm feeling a bit restless, so I'll accompany you for this little outing and assist when necessary. Lead the way!"'' Resurrection Quotes: *''"Blast, I lost my hollow fake hand during the last battle, have you seen it?"'' Collector Dialogue :You have earned my respect, friend, in more ways than one. While we may never be able to grow old and stitch quilts together, I will try to stick to jobs that do not put me on the other side of the battlefront as you. But I offer more than mere friendship. This is a mask of the Mo Zing. These masks are wielded only by travelers that call no man or woman their master, and I know that to be true of you. Alas all things come with a price, even between friends, a triffling ''sic] thing really. Bring me 250 Superb Charr Carvings in exchange for my masks. Trust me, it's worth it.'' Category:Collectors (Eye of the North)Category:Armor collectors (Eye of the North) Notes *While Vael claims that "Vael" isn't his real name, Captain Langmar confirms his name as "Nathanael", which he in turn denies as an alias to the Ebon Vanguard. His knowledge of the player's deeds, along with his visual similarity, has led some players to suspect that he is actually Captain Osric from the Prophecies campaign. *He also claims to have been there when Prince Rurik died, and had to announce his death to King Adelbern, and Osric has been known to be a close friend of Rurik. *Vael also looks like Captain Greywind. *Vael also claims to be a veteran of the Tengu Wars in Cantha and has been to Vabbi, placing him on three different continents. *If Vael dies while he is allied, he will resurrect by himself after your group is out of the fight, but will not teleport himself to you, and will resurrect from any range. This usually results in his being killed again and accumulating Death penalty. Trivia *When you first speak with him in Grothmar Wardowns and you can ask questions about Vael, the last question is "What is your favorite color?". This is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Scene 35). This keeps up with a long line of Monty Python-related jokes ongoing throughout the game. *The quest Be Very, Very Quiet... is a reference to a Warner Brothers Cartoon, Elmer Fudd hunting rabbits. Coincidental that the first time you meet Vael, he is disguised as a rabbit. *Vael's quote, "So then the Crimson Skull pirate says, 'That's no plague creature, that's my wife!'" is a reference towards the joke "That's no lady, that's my wife".